Nachkriegszeit
by drain-rocks
Summary: Es geht um Sirius und Harry und es ist meine zweite Fic...,


**_Nya also meine 2. Fic, ich denke al wieder sehr hmm... kindisch oder so geschrieben, also Kritik ist erwünscht (Lob natürlich auch!) Das Ende finde ich zu kurz und die Story ist nicht gebetat( denke aber,sind trotzdem nich so viele Fehler...) Lasst euch von den ganzen Fehlern nich abschrecken und (trotzdem) viel spass beim lesen! _**

**_Disclaimer: eigentlich wie immer, nix mir, alles J.K.Rohling (oder wie se heisst) und WB ich verdien kein Geld..._**

**_Warning: Slash bissl fluff und drama..._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

SIRIUS

Ich sitze jetzt seit Monaten im Grimauldplatz Nr.12 fest und bin fast immer alleine. Nun, so ist das halt, wenn man ein gesuchter Mörder ist. Ab und zu kommen zwar ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens hier her, aber wirklich Zeit hat keiner für mich. Nicht mal Harry schreibt mehr regelmäßig. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr! Und heute muss ich auch noch mit der Angst leben dass er niemals wiederkommt. Heute ist nämlich der alles entscheidende Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort. In letzter Zeit denke ich nur noch an Harry. Ich träume von ihm, ich denke über seine schönen, grünen Augen nach. Ich warte jetzt schon seit sieben Stunden auf Harry. So lange warte ich nur auf ihn.

Remus ist vorbeigekommen und sagte, das fast alle Ordensmitglieder tot wären. Er konnte sich grade noch retten, aber dafür wurde Tonks, die neben ihm stand tödlich getroffen. Lupin meinte auch, ich könne jetzt ruhig raus gehen, niemand würde darauf achten wer ich bin. Aber ich warte lieber weiter auf Harry. Und plötzlich höre ich es: Jemand hämmert an die Tür. Ich stürme zur Tür und reiße sie auf. „Harry!", schreie ich und ziehe meinen Patensohn ins Haus. Er sieht gar nicht gut aus, also ziehe ich ihm seinen Blutigen Umhang und sein Hemd aus und heile seine Wunden. Ich bemerke dass er bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt hat, also frage ich ihn was los ist. Wie erwartet bekomme ich nur ein „Nichts, geht schon." als Antwort. Also hake ich nicht weiter nach. Wenn er reden will, dann macht er das schon. Da es schon recht spät ist, packe ich ihn ins Bett und lege mich in mein eigenes.

Irgendwann in der Nacht werde ich durch ein Geräusch geweckt. Meine Tür geht auf und Harry kommt herein. „Sirius?", fragt er leise. „Ja?", antworte ich verschlafen. „Kann ich…kann ich bei dir schlafen? Ich meine, nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, natürlich." „Aber sicher kannst du hier schlafen." Ich freue mich dass er mir vertraut und mache ihm platz unter der Decke. In der Nacht kuschelt Harry sich an mich und schläft ruhig, während ich leider kein Auge zubekomme, denn mein Herz klopft wie verrückt. Ich denke über die Ursache nach. Aber zu einem wirklich hilfreichen Ergebnis komme ich nicht. Also drehe ich mich zu Harry und schlafe dann doch noch ein wenig.

HARRY

Als ich aufwache, liege ich eng an Sirius geschmiegt. Ich löse die Umarmung nicht, sondern schlafe noch eine Weile. Schlaf und Trost kann ich jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen, denn fast alle meine Freunde hatten mich verlassen und die Seite gewechselt, nur Hermine und Ron natürlich nicht, Dumbledore hatte mich zwar gut bezahlt, aber trotzdem hatte auch er mich nur ausgenutzt und der einzige, dem ich vertraue, ist Sirius. Ich bin alles was er hat, und er ist alles was ich habe. Ich glaube nicht dass er die Seiten gewechselt hätte. Aber das ist ja jetzt sowieso vorbei, denn gestern habe ich den dunklen Lord endgültig vernichtet, und damit auch alle Todesser. Meine Narbe ist auch verschwunden.

Ich kuschele mich also noch näher an Sirius und atme seinen Geruch ein. Niemand weiss, dass ich seit dem ich Sirius das erste Mal im dritten Schuljahr getroffen habe, in ihn verliebt bin. Unsterblich. Wenn er doch bloß das gleiche für mich empfinden würde. Ich weiss, das Sirius mein Pate und viel älter ist als ich, aber ich liebe ihn und immerhin sind wir nicht Blutsverwandt. Ich seufze. Aber das hätte ich lieber lassen sollen, denn jetzt wacht Sirius auf. „Morgn", begrüßt er mich verschlafen. Ich lächle ihn gespielt unbekümmert an „Guten Morgen! Gut geschlafen?" „Ja, relativ. Und du?", fragt er zurück. „Ach, ich auch." Du warst ja bei mir, denke ich noch, verkneife mir aber, das laut zu sagen. „Hast du Hunger?", fragt er mich fürsorglich und ich seufze noch mal. „Nein, eigentlich nicht.", antworte ich niedergeschlagen.

SIRIUS

Harry wirkt so traurig, und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihm nicht helfen kann, wenn er sich mir nicht anvertraut. Ich stehe auf (obwohl ich lieber noch länger an Harry gekuschelt hier liegen bleiben würde) und gehe in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen. Bevor ich das Zimmer verlasse, wende ich mich noch mal an Harry: „Ich möchte nur das du weißt dass ich immer für dich da bin und du mir alles erzählen kannst. Und falls du doch Hunger bekommst, ich bin unten und mache Frühstück."

Ich seufze in der Küche erstmal ausgiebig und denke beim Essen machen darüber nach, was seitdem ich Harry kennen gelernt hatte mit mir los ist, denn ich bin seitdem wirklich wie ausgewechselt: Ich verhalte mich in seiner Gegenwart tollpatschig und trottelig, mein Herz spielt verrückt, wenn er in der Nähe ist, und außerdem habe ich mich dabei erwischt, wie ich mir nicht ganz jugendfreie Situationen mit ihm ausmale. Moment. Ich bin doch nicht etwa…? In meinen eigenen Patensohn? Immerhin nicht Blutsverwandt., schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Haha. Ich bin ja so lustig. Ich setze mich an den gedeckten Tisch und lege meinen kopf drauf. Jetzt bin ich nicht nur ein gesuchter Massenmörder, sondern auch noch in meinen Patensohn verknallt. Mensch, Sirius, wie geht das bloß weiter mit dir, frage ich mich selbst. Ich schlage meinen verkorksten Kopf ein paar Mal auf den Tisch, bis ich die, ein bisschen besorgt klingende, Stimme von Harry höre. „Sirius? Was bitte tust du da?" Ich antworte leidend, da ich jetzt Kopfschmerzen habe: „Ich haue mit meinem Kopf auf den Tisch!" Harry schmunzelt, und ich muss mich stark am Riemen reißen, um ihm nicht um den Hals zu fallen. Das sieht wirklich zu süß aus wie er da so halb angezogen in der Tür steht. Ich stocke. Halb angezogen! Wow, sieht der gut aus, denke ich und schon merke ich, wie mir das Blut in die Lenden fließt. Oh, oh beherrsch dich, denke ich und stelle mir Snape in einem Lederkorsett vor. Igitt! Grade noch mal eine sehr peinliche Situation gerettet. Aber jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ich dass ich Harry die ganze Zeit über anstarre. Peinlich, aber jetzt auch egal. „Setz dich doch.", sage ich schüchtern (Ich und schüchtern!) Und schlage auf den Stuhl neben mir, nur um dann schmerzhaft das Gesicht zu verziehen. Hätte wohl nicht so doll sein müssen.

HARRY

Nachdem Sirius mich einige Zeit gemustert, oder besser gesagt angestarrt hatte, schien er zu merken was er da tat, und hat mich gebeten mich zu setzen. Seltsam, sonst macht er so was nie!

Aber egal. Ich setze mich also zu ihm und wir reden über belangloses Zeug. Irgendwann, während wir beide immer müder werden,( und mehr Butterbier und das ein oder andere Glas Feuerwhisky) werden auch unsere Gesprächsthemen privater.

„Also;", fragt Sirius mich, „Hattest du schon eine Freundin?" Ich unterdrücke ein gähnen. „Nee. Ich glaub ich will auch gar keine… irgendwie…" „Warum das nich?" horchter mich aus und kichert „Du magst also keine Mädels…hm, auch gut…kicher also ich würd dazu sagen…schwuul?" Ich haue mir mental gegen den Kopf. Jetzt wusste es auch mein Patenonkel. Egal. „Joa…" „Und seit wann?" „Mensch, Siri du bist wirklich so gar nicht neugierig!", rutscht es mir raus, aber den älteren scheint es nicht zu stören. „Nee… also sag schon!" „Seit dem dritten Schuljahr.", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Seit dir, füge ich in Gedanken noch an. „Drittes Jahr…und wer war der Glückliche?", hakt Siri weiter nach. „Du…", sage ich bevor ich überlegt habe. Shit. Einfach weiterreden sage ich mir und zu Sirius: „…willst echt gar nichts über mich wissen!"

SIRIUS

„Du…", sagt Harry

Aha, jetzt ist es raus, denke ich glücklich. Aber zu früh gefreut. Dieser verflixte Potter schafft es immer wieder die Situation zu retten, genau wie sein Dad. Aber ich weiß es trotzdem! Ich versuche das Glücksgefühl zu unterdrücken und etwas geschockt auszusehen. Das fällt mir allerdings leicht, denn ich bin ja auch ziemlich geschockt. Meine Gefühle werden also erwidert, denke ich glücklich. Heute Nacht…! Ich kichere. Diesen Gedanken hätte ich mir sparen können, denn zum zweiten Mal heute bin ich kurz davor, mir n der Küche einen runter zu holen(A/N: Ich weiss, sehr unromantisch und unlogisch sowieso, aber diese Geschichte entstand um Ein Uhr morgens, also wer will mir Vorwürfe machen-gg-) Also gähne ich und sage dann an Harry gewand: „Ich bin müde, ich geh ins Bett. Willst du heute wieder bei mir schlafen?" „Ja…?", kommt die unsichere Antwort von meinem PATENSOHN, den ich heute Nacht zu verführen ersuche. Ich muss schon wieder kichern. „Gut, dann bis… wann auch immer! Gute Nacht."

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, ziehe ich mich, bis auf die Boxershorts, nackt aus und leg mich unter die Decke. Hoffentlich kommt Harry bald.

HARRY

Puh, da hab ich ja grade noch die Kurve gekriegt. Aber warum lacht Siri so komisch? Ist ja auch egal. Ich folge ihm also ins Bett, ziehe mich um(bzw. aus) und lege mich zu ihm unter die Decke. Schon zieht Sirius mich an sich und streichelt mir über den Rücken. Oh, ich lieb diesen Mann, denke ich, bevor ich seine leckeren Lippen auf meinen Spüre. Ich denke noch kurz, dass das was er tut falsch ist, dann denke ich gar nicht mehr.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

SIRIUS

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, ist Harry schon weg. Gut, denke ich, so kann ich in Ruhe nachdenken. Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf schreit nämlich seit gestern immer „Das ist falsch gewesen! Er ist dein Patensohn! Du durftest das nicht! Mach das nie wieder!" Aber es hat sich so richtig an gefühlt. So gut. Ich weiß dass ich Harry liebe. Aber ich weiss auch dass das falsch ist und nicht sein dürfte. Außerdem mache ich mir schreckliche Vorwürfe, weil ich nicht weiss, was oder ob Harry überhaupt etwas für mich empfindet. Ich habe Angst davor in die Küche zu gehen und Abscheu oder Ekel in seinen Augen zu finden. Lieber bleibe ich hier und warte ab.

HARRY

Ich sitze jetzt schon seit 2 Stunden in der Küche und warte auf Sirius. Aber ich weiss nicht, ob er kommt. Ich glaube auch, dass er mich nicht liebt, sondern nur seinen Spaß haben wollte.

,…………………………………………………………………………………………………,

Ich habe gepackt und Sirius einen Zettel dagelassen:

Sirius,

Ich liebe dich und ich hoffe das weißt du. Da du mich nie lieben könntest , möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen das ich einfach so verschwinde, aber ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen wohnen. Bitte such mich nicht.

In Liebe, Harry Potter

Leise befördere ich meinen Koffer nach draußen und fahre mit verändertem Aussehen nach London in die Winkelgasse und nehme mir ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel. Hier findet er mich am ehesten, falls er mich suchen sollte. Ich habe mir eingestanden, dass ich eigentlich will, das Sirius mich findet. Naja, so wie ich jetzt aussehe muss er mich schon wirklich suchen um mich zu finden: lange, schwarze Haare und ich hab mein Gesicht so verändert, das man mich zwar beim genauen hinsehen erkennt, aber icht auf der Strasse. Seit den zwei Tagen bei Sirius sind die Strassen wieder hergestellt worden und die Leichen und das Blut verschwunden. Fast überall laufen die Menschen in Schwarz rum aus Trauer um ihre Verwandtschaft oder Freunde. In meinem Zimmer denke ich an alle, die wegen mir gestorben sind: die Weasleys, Hermines Eltern, Tonks, Moody, Snape und Luna Lovegood. Sie alle hatten mit mir gekämpft, und sie alle waren an meiner Seite gestorben. Dafür hasste ich mich. Ich fragte Tom, den Wirt, wo Hermine Granger wohnte, und er sagte mir ihre Zimmernummer.

An der Tür von Nummer 13 klopfe ich energisch an und 2 Minuten später steht eine zerzauste und verweinte Hermine vor mir.

„Hallo Mine… ich wollte nur… kann ich reinkommen?" Ein nicken ihrerseits und kurze zeit später sitzen wir zusammen auf dem kleinen Sofa in ihrem Zimmer. „Hermine ich….äh…ach, komm her!" Damit ziehe ich sie in meine Arme und nach kurzer Zeit heulen wir uns beide die Augen aus dem Kopf. Wegen Ron, wegen Mines Eltern, wegen allen Menschen aus dem Orden, um alle die wir liebten, und die Voldemort von uns genommen hatte. Nach einer zweistündigen Aussprache, in der wir alles klären, was zwischen uns ungeklärt gewesen war, trinken wir noch gemütlich, aber in melancholischer Stimmung, eine Tasse Tee und um 6 Uhr abends, nachdem ich noch etwas gegessen habe, gehe ich zurück in mein Zimmer. Und bekomme fast einen Herzinfarkt.

SIRIUS

Ich denke, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Gespräch ist. Also gehe ich leise in die Küche und suche Harry. Aber ich finde nur seinen Zettel. Oh nein, denke ich und dann Oh Ja!

Denn Harry liebt mich. Aber jetzt muss ich ihn suchen. Erster Halt: Winkelgasse, Tropfender Kessel:

„Tom?" Der Wirt blickt mich fragend an. „ Ist Harry hier?" Er nickt eifrig „Gut. Und in welchem Zimmer ist er?" „Das darf ich nicht sagen. Der junge Herr möchte nicht gestört werden." Mist! Aber auch kein Weltuntergang. Ich gehe an Tom vorbei und klopfe an alle Türen. Nichts. In Nummer 13 wohnt Hermine, und sie sagt mir, das Harry in Zimmer Nummer 21 wohnt, und ich ihn grade verpasst habe. Ich bedanke mich und gehe zur Nummer 21. Die Tür ist nicht abgeschlossen und deshalb komme ich so rein. Niemand da. Logisch wenn einem schon keiner aufmacht. Naja, dann warte ich eben. Also setze ich mich in Harrys Bett und warte. Um 6 oder halb 7 kommt er auch endlich. Gott sei dank bin ich geistesgegenwärtig genug, ihn festzuhalten als er grade wieder abhauen will. Ich küse ihn, und erkläre ihm, wie ich mich fühle. . „Ich würde dir nie wehtun! Niemals! Ich liebe dich!" „Sirius ich… wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein. Es tut mir so leid! Ich liebe dich so sehr aber.. ich dachte…ich dachte…" „Ist schon gut kleiner, ist ja alles wieder in Ordnung! Wie wär´s wenn wir beide jetzt Hermine besuchen, hm?"

The End!

----------------------------------------------

So, des wars würd mich über komm8is freun und hoffe, die story war nich sooooo schlecht gg

Lg Todesfee


End file.
